Xemnas Have I Mentioned We're Going To Hell?
by Huntress God
Summary: You know that memory you have of a Wal-mart trip gone bad? Well so does Xemnas and the poor Wal-Mart greeters and those five year olds. Watch as the Orginazation handles naked aisle dancing, a bus full of old people and the new Sims game.


********

**Okay so Xemans is an idiot for thinking this was a good idea especially since how moody Larxene can be.**

********

****

Axel:Tress does not own these characters, Wal-mart or really anything worthwhile.

Tress:Just the ability to write a story where you watch Demyx marry Roxy.^_^

Axel:...(pouts in corner)

Roxas:Let's watch Mansex's ultimate fail. Shail we?

**

* * *

**

1. They Started Dancing.

Xemnas stared at the Wal-mart they had just pulled into praying this wouldn't be like the Starbucks incident. He shuddered at the memory of numbers 8,9,and 13 running around on none-decaf coffee."Okay what are the rules?"

They all stared at him innocently except for Marluxia I don't think he even knows what innocent means."Don't relate anything back to you?" Demyx chirped up making everyone glare at him."Demyx don't speak. EVER!" Saix screamed down at Demyx.

"Hey Saix? Drink this" Zexion said as he threw a coffee cup at him hopefully decaf. Saix grinned and very happily {to happily} began to guzzle down the drink.

"Yes, and don't do anything stupid...again." He said glaring at Demyx, Axel, and Roxas who all waved back. "Now go do what ever shit one does at Walmart."

I watched as they practically ran inside the store. How come I'm having a bad feeling about this? Oh, can't be as bad as Starbucks.

WITH DEMYX&AXEL&ROXAS {AXEL' P.O.V}

"Hey look it's a flat screen t.v.!" I turned to see the two blonde's tiny figures in front of the biggest t.v. I'd seen since the one those foster kids stole from them. "What's on?" I looked up at the try and see the screen but found it was no use.

"I don't know I lost my vision three minutes ago." I laugh at Demyx who turns blindly and tries to punch me and I just ran away laughing earning me several terrified looks.

{Tress's/Narrator P.O.V.}

While Axel ran away screaming through the electronic section as Demyx screamed something about Larxene's knives and Axel's ass our poor hero Roxas {poor? Do I look mother fucking- SHUT UP!} was left to wonder blindly through the children's movie section.

"God Dammit! Where am I?" Our poor hero {you son of a-}mused out loud as he walked into several children and knocked over an old lady. "ROXY! Save meee!" "Axel get your mother fucking ass BACK HERE! You son of a- Hey music!" Being the idiots we all know they are {HEY!}they just noticed there was a music section.

"How did we just notice this?" "Well Axel you see-" "No I don't see" "you were to busy running in fear to pay attention." "Roxas you're not making any sense. I LIKE TACOS TOO! BURRITOS ARE MY FRIENDS! BUT WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" " Nothing Axel I'm saying nothing at all" The pyro grinned and nodded happiliy. "Demyx play some music."

Demyx our favorite lovable yet stupid {HEY!} sitarist nodded happily and put in a CaramellDensen {How'd you get it out of the wrapper?} cd and unfortently it was the cd player that was hooked up to a microphone so the whole store could hear it now.

WITH XEMNAS AND SAIX {XEMNAS'S P.O.V.}

"Superior are you sure we need all this?" Saix asked confused as he stared at the basket full of crap that we apparently needed around the castle. "Yes, yes we do and besides we have time to buy it all since everyone's behaving {Except for Axel,Demyx and Roxie} we can finaly shop without-" "Will the person who is responsible for two blondes and a red head there dancing naked through the aisles well just come to the managers office."

"Continue Xem I belive you were saying something funny." "Shut the fuck up and get rid of the others." I hissed darkly as I started off to go figure out why for the love of kingdom hearts did they start dancing?

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is what happens when I think about how me and my friends act in math class yes some of this is how we really act and a good deal of the jokes are ones we actually made up like the taco burrito feel free to laugh review or be afarid and I will be posting more soon {hopefully}.**


End file.
